


Other Side

by j_gabrielle



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swallowing tightly around the visceral vice in his throat and lungs. "I buy the ones I think you'd like on me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Side

"Benji?" Ethan's voice calls out from the doorway. Benji turns, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"Yeah? What is it? Has the computer finished analysing the fragments yet?" He asks, shuffling the papers in his hands. Ethan watches him unblinkingly, not answering for a beat too long. "Ethan?"

Ethan runs his hand through his hair, walking through into the living room of their shared suite. Carefully, he sits down on the sofa next to Benji. "You wanna talk to me about this?" He holds out a pair of red lacy briefs with little pink bows sewn into the band. "I mean, I don't know when you brought her over, but do you mind keeping your date's things out of mine?"

Benji sputters, turning red. His eyes are wide in shock. "Oh God, Ethan! IS that really the first thought that goes through your head? That I am cheating on you? What sort of a man do you think I am?" Grabbing the item in question, he says haltingly, "It's... Um. That's to say. This is mine." He laughs nervously. "Yeah. Not a date's, not cheating on you I swear, not anyone else's but mine. Sorry. I think they got it mixed up in the wash-"

"It's yours." Ethan asks, eyes considering. "You like wearing ladies' underthings?"

"On occasion?"

Ethan frowns, "How did I miss this about you?"

 _Probably because you look at me but you never see._ Benji stands, tossing the papers onto the table. "It's not like that!" He protests. "I bought them for  _me_! Yes, I like wearing them! It's not a crime, is it? They're comfortable and flexible and they feel nice on me-"

"How many do you have?" Ethan interrupts, looking at the other man guardedly. A sudden thought seem to occur to him and he stands, asking, "Are you wearing one now?"

Benji considers running from the room. He is adept in running away from things, surely he can outrun Ethan if he puts his mind to it. But instead, he stands his ground, steeling himself.

"Yes?" Benji replies, soft and quiet in the hum of the room. "Yes I am." 

Ethan glances down at the front of his trousers, as if he could divine the shape, colour and form of the panties underneath. "Show me." He says, holding out his hand.

Benji only hesitates in the moment between breaths before putting his hand in Ethan's letting himself be drawn into the man's room.

Ethan makes him stand in front of the mirror in the bathroom. "May I?" He asks, hand on the button of Benji's trousers. 

"Yes." Benji says. As if in that moment, he is capable of denying Ethan anything.

The sight of Ethan going to his knees, slowly divesting him of his trousers is something he sears into the back of his eyes. Heartbeat thudding wildly in his chest, he chokes on air, gripping the corners of the marble counter top to steady himself as he is maneuvered out of his trouser legs, until he is standing on cold tiles dressed only in his day old graphic tee and the black satin number he recently acquired.

"You didn't answer my question earlier. How many of these do you have?" Ethan asks, fingers tracing the band, lingering on the little rosettes sewn on the front where his cock is erect and leaking in interest.

"A-About five? I buy the ones that appeal to me." 

Ethan makes a soft sound at that. "And that would be?"

Benji closes his eyes. Swallowing tightly around the visceral vice in his throat and lungs. "I buy the ones I think you'd like on me."

He is startled when Ethan chuckles. "It's not funny." He says sullenly, the good mood in him slowly evaporating and being replaced by something sour.

Ethan, seemingly attuned to the changes in his mood, stands, wrapping his arms around Benji. "No it is not." He says, leaning down to place a kiss on Benji's lips. "I think it's cute that you think of me when you buy these. I definitely like them, so you did a good job." He thumbs at the rim of Benji's panty. "I just can't believe that I missed this about you. We've been... Yknow. And I never figured this out about you."

"I'm just good at keeping secrets." Benji says, sighing and leaning into Ethan's touch.

"I'm sorry I laughed." Ethan says softly and sincerely.

They kiss again, slow and saccharine.It is unhurried and in the midst of still being on a mission, it is perfect. Privately, Benji thinks he must look ungroomed next to Ethan. But with the way his legs are being nudged apart, he thinks that Ethan must really not care.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom? I think I'd like to unravel your secrets a little more." Ethan says against his lips. "After all, you did buy this with me in mind?"

Benji laughs. Pulling away, he shrugs off his shirt, dropping it on the floor, leaving him in only his panties as he juts his chin out. "Come on." He says, feeling bold.

Ethan grins wolfishly. Lifting Benji by the waist, he carries him into the room, laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I live the Ethan/Benji appreciation life. Ehehe. Forgive the errors you may spot in the fic. They are all mine.


End file.
